


Disarmed and Unbalanced [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time John saw Rodney, Rodney was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed and Unbalanced [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disarmed and Unbalanced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42980) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Now available in m4b format with an awesome cover! Many thanks to greeniron.

****

MP3 format:

****

****

Length: 43:12

File size: 19.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Disarmed%20and%20Unbalanced.mp3)

  
OR  


Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/disarmed-and-unbalanced/)

  


****

M4B format:

****

****

Length: 43:12

File size: 19.1 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/OPP/Disarmed%20and%20Unbalanced.m4b)


End file.
